Phoenix Wing Reborn
by Lireach
Summary: Harry knew that life had it out for him wherever he went. He didn't realize that death did too, no matter what universe he was in. His guardians would just have to show him. AU, Slash, Grey!Harry, eventual Draco x Harry, WIP - Abandoned
1. A Quiet Prologue

**I'm sure you're all wondering why I redid this story, if you haven't already gotten why. This is a redone and edited version. The reason it has been edited (and changed thoroughly) is because I finally found the notebook in which I wrote this story down in, along with some other stories. In other words, the "original" was something I did off the top of my head because I couldn't find my notebook and still wanted to get this story out of my head. This should be a _lot_ better, and be a lot different except some ideas. The OCs will have different names, different roles, but similar personalities. If you don't think it's better... well, I am truly sorry. Also, for those of you waiting, Dream Weaver is on temporary hiatus, but it will get started soon, and Shade is going to be posted. Next year.  
**

**Important****: This will stay rated T because... honestly, that's how it was originally made. There will be innuendos, and hints at sex, but there will be NO actual lemons. Sorry!  
**

**Warnings for this chapter** - Swearing, shounen-ai (male slash, male x male, etc.), OCs (Original Characters), and OOCness (Out of Character-ness).

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns this story. I own all original characters that will pop up.  
**

**Main Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (Other pairings will be revealed later and be added up here)**

"Speaking normally."

"Quasi-immortals, deities, etc."

"S_pells, incantations, etc."_

**"Emphasis on a word or yelling."**

_

* * *

_

_Everything is done with a purpose. It's up to you to find out what the purpose is.  
_

**

* * *

**

Harry kept one eye on the dusty open book as he continued to draw shaky lines with the chalk on the floor. He was close to finishing, just a few adjustments here and there... and he was finally done. He got up, dusted his knees, and walked around the drawing, surveying it. He redrew one of the fading lines, and then stepped back. Days of work was spent on this, and it was done. No more worries of him getting caught, and having to redo it, or worse, they could have forced him to sacrifice everything his family, and their ancestors had worked for... He shuddered at the mere thought of it.

If anyone ever saw the chalk drawing on the floor, they could tell that it was obviously for an obscenely complex ritual. There were two separate circles, and the larger one was much more intricate then the smaller one.¹

After Harry surveyed it, he put his hands into the smaller circle, and then proceeded to prick his finger with a golden needle, and spoke quickly, as if trying not to lose his nerve, "_Permissum meus vita cruor pluvia ruina super meus hostilis._"

Harry couldn't help but watch as three drops of blood slowly dripped from the tip of his index finger, to the wooden floor where it started to grow into a miniature puddle. He could help himself, and laughed bitterly. What an ironic ending. The savior killing himself to kill the ones he saved. Or at least attempt to kill the ones he saved. The bastards would probably somehow survive, and tell the world that it was an accident, or that he was missing. His death would be bastardized. What a lovely ending. But his mind was made up, and this he would see this through.

He fell to his knees as he felt all his magic drain away from him, and his blood felt like fire. He couldn't even attempt to describe the feeling, because honestly, _crucio _couldn't even compare to the pain he was feeling. Inside the larger circle, he saw his magic and a wind that was nonexistent a moment ago gather up into... a bird? He squinted his eyes, desperately trying to see what it was through his eyes which were watering from the pain and then...

All he could see was black.

It wasn't the black of unconsciousness, but it wasn't the darkness of night. It was like... when the lights are on bright, and then someone turns them off quickly. A woman's voice echoed around him, and it seemed to be nowhere and everywhere at once. Harry had to admit that it was more then disconcerting.

"And who are you, young mortal?"

Harry shuddered. The book said nothing about this...

"I-" his voice was quavering Harry noted dimly, "I am Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter? How... interesting." Harry could of sworn the voice was purring at that point... "Why have you summoned me here, childe?"

"I summoned you?"

"Surprisingly... yes. You're the first one to do so successfully. All the others were weak, and could not survive the strain of summoning one like me."

"It... was an accident. I was trying to do a ritual of mass destruction, and-"

"Ah... that makes sense then. So, your wish is to destroy this area, and give up your life?"

"Yes. If this... **place** is destroyed, I do not care what happens with my life." Harry was startled to realize the pain was mostly gone by now.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Once it is done, you cannot take it back."

"I'm... I'm sure."

"Is your life meaningless to you, childe?"

"What does that have to do with this?!"

"Everything and nothing. I will not destroy this place if you do not answer me."

"It's meaningless now..." Harry's eyes were starting to clear. He could see dim outlines of the ritual marks on the floor, which were glowing an unnatural silver, and a single feather laying in the middle of it...

"So your life shall be mine, to deal with as I desire, after this place has met it's end. After all, you find your life meaningless, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Perfect."

That was the last thing Harry knew, before he fell unconscious.

* * *

¹ - Honestly... I don't know how to describe it. I can't even show a picture because I have no scanner or digital camera. It's horrible. So... just imagine two circles with lots of lines in them and a few characters, one about a quarter of the size of the other.

² - It should be, "_Let my life blood rain destruction upon my enemies_." I don't speak Latin however, so I used a online translator. It may be wrong, it may be right. I don't know. Tell me if you do know, so I can change it to what it should be. I know, it's a little over dramatic... but it's supposed to be.

³ -

**I know this chapter isn't very good... but still, it feels good to be back and updating again. I'm sorry for taking my time with updating! Please, review. I need opinions to survive... and with reviews I honestly post faster. I don't work well with three or less reviews a chapter... because then I feel like I'm a horrible failure, and no one likes my stories. So please review!**

**If you see any mistakes, or don't get something, please tell me. I typed this quickly.**

**Posted:** 1/1/09


	2. Of Normality

**I realized something. Last time I posted, at the end it said Posted: 1/1/09. IT WAS 1/1/09, but I guess that it was actually 12/31/08 still. Also, I did actual research on baby raising. It was a pain in the bum. Search engines seem to give you everything you DON'T need. Quite frustrating.**

**I'm sorry this came out later then I said it would to some of you! I was going to post it three or four days ago, but I forgot. Forgive me!  
**

**Warnings for this chapter** - Swearing, shounen-ai (male slash, male x male, etc.), OCs (Original Characters), and OOCness (Out of Character-ness).

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine... well, actually, I own all original characters that will pop up.  
**

**Main Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (Other pairings will be revealed later and be added up here)**

"Speaking normally."

"Quasi-immortals, deities, etc."

"S_pells, incantations, etc."_

**"Emphasis on a word or yelling."**

**

* * *

**

_"On the ground I lay,  
Motionless in pain,  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes,  
Did I fall asleep  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare."_

**-Time of Dying, Three Days Grace**

**

* * *

**

This had to be a dream. Just a byproduct of his imagination. Maybe he was dead. Or perhaps this was a magic caused delusion. Yes… that made sense. A lot more sense then this being reality.

It was so realistic though… Wait… maybe finally he had gone mad? Or was this really happening? If this was just him going insane… he would gladly relinquish his hold on sanity for this dream to be true…

"Harry's so light for his age, and he seems so fragile…" Lily's voice trailed off as she set Harry carefully down onto the couch.

"He's got the perfect build for a seeker! He's light, and plus, he's obviously going to inherit his handsome father's Quidditch talent," James boasted as he gave Lily quick kiss on the cheek.

"And hopefully none of that over inflated ego."

"Lily, my love! You wound me! And is that chocolate cake I think I may see in the kitchen?"

"No James. That's just your over inflated ego giving you delusions again," said an amber eyed man as he dusted the ashes from his slightly ratty robes. "The floo is so messy…"

"Remus! You came!"

"Sirius came too!" A tall man swept his black hair elegantly from his mischievous grey eyes.

"James thinks that Sirius shouldn't speak in third person," James said, grinning. "James also thinks that it is unfair that Sirius's hair is manageable, unlike James's hair."

"Sirius finds it very fair and will continue with speaking in third person and also congratulates little Prongslet on his first birthday!" Sirius said without any breaks in the sentence.

"Where do you find the breath to speak such long sentences? Don't you need to breathe?!"

"Look! He can say mama and dada, right Harry?" James said, interrupting Remus and Sirius's oh so stimulating conversation. "Say dada!"

"Mama!"

Lily patted the top of Harry's head, and laughed. "Aren't you so smart! Now, mama's going to go get the cake for your birthday, okay Harry? And you three will behave yourselves around Harry, **right**?"

All of the Marauders present nodded their heads as one, obviously scared of the woman leaving the room.

"Harry, say dada!"

"…"

"Hey Harry, try saying your dogfather's name. Si-ri-us."

"Siri!"

"Close enough!" A thrilled Sirius yelled.

"Harry! Say dada for daddy, please?"

"…" James's request was ignored.

"Hm… Harry, try to say Remus. Re-mus."

"Remy!"

"Why is James on the ground, weeping?" A bemused Lily asked as she swept back into the living room, holding a chocolate cake.

"Lily! My wonderful flower, Harry's not saying dada! I feel so ashamed! I'm a failure as a parent, and-"

"Dada!"

"I think Harry is a genius in the making…"

"Who wants cake?"

Sirius raised his hand enthusiastically. "Oh! I do! I do!"

Remus sighed, and whacked Sirius on the head with the conveniently placed newspaper.

"Ow! That hurt! Kind of… Not really… And where'd you get that newspaper?"

"It was on the couch, right by Harry," Remus said, before hitting Sirius on the head with the newspaper again.

"Stop hitting me with the Daily Prophet!"

"All right Remus, no matter how entertaining that is-"

"HEY!" Sirius screeched indignantly.

"We should be a little quieter. Birthday boy is tired, isn't he Harry?" cooed Lily to the hyper looking one year old.

"Let's open presents before we let him nap!"

"Sirius!"

Sirius shoved his present in little Harry's hands. "Open it!"

"Sirius, don't be so childish. Harry's barely a year old."

"He's a Marauder in the making! Look at him open it!"

And indeed, the green eyed toddler was scratching at the wrapping paper, and eventually opened it.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, DON'T YOU KNOW THE MEANING OF RESPONSIBILITY?!"

"It's only a toy broomstick!" Sirius attempted to defend himself while cowering from the fierce, overprotective mother.

"He could hurt himself! And he's barely even one!"

"It's a **toy** broomstick Lily love, and we'll be here all the time to make sure Harry doesn't hurt himself."

"But…"

Harry was picked up by a grinning James, and was seated on the broom. The one year old gripped tightly onto the broom, as James held him to make sure he wouldn't fall off.

"I'm going to take a picture of them," Lily said as she pulled out a camera. "And James, if he falls off or hurts himself, you're going to be sleeping on the couch for **weeks**, and don't even think of having anymore children, got it?"

James winced, and then made sure his grip on Harry was firm enough so Harry couldn't fall off, but not firm enough to hurt.

"Alright… Harry, look at the camera and smile!" Lily knew Harry wouldn't be able to comprehend the words, but noises do tend to attract attention.

"AH!" James panicked as he felt Harry start moving, and accidentally let go of Harry. The one year old toothily grinned, and started zooming around the house on the broomstick. James gave chase to the one year old, but couldn't catch up.

"James, you're getting old, not being able to catch up to a **toy** broom."

"Shut it Padfoot. At least I have t the courage to tell the person I love how much I care."

"That was low Prongs. Low I tell you! Next thing you know, you'll have greasy long hair, get a hooked nose, and act just like Snivellous!" Sirius said melodramatically.

As James continued to chase Harry around the house, Lily got her camera ready and took a picture of Harry's happy face as he raced around the house.

A few minutes later, a panting James was lying on the ground, clearly exhausted. "Can't… Breathe… I see the light!"

Remus threw the newspaper at James. "That would be the ceiling light James."

Lily laughed as she picked her green-eyed son off the floor, where Harry was lying after he got off the broom. "I'm going to let birthday boy here nap. He's probably still tired from Neville's birthday party yesterday."

"Neville… Frank and Alice's kid?"

"Yup. I wish Frank and Alice didn't have to be in hiding like us... Well, the little toddler isn't as smart as Harry here, even though he's older."

"By a day Lily. A **day**."

"Well, still, he's having troubles with saying mama and dada, while Harry's already saying Siri and Remy…"

"I heard Xenophillius had daughter recently too. I think her name is Luna," Remus said conversationally.

"Xenophillius? The Xenophilius Lovegood?"

"The one and only."

Sirius looked at the clock, and then quickly stood up. "Shi- Shitake mushrooms! I gotta go to the Ministry, my job calls!"

"You have a steady job?"

"Moony! How could you say such a hurtful thing? I'm an auror!"

"With ease Padfoot. With ease."

"I'm wounded! Anyway, I'm going to be going now. James… Lily… I hope soon you two will be able to come out of hiding. Prongs, hurry it up. I'm sick of being paired with random people. I mean, Kingsley Shacklebolt isn't too bad, but honestly, I once got stuck with Mad Eye Moody. Seriously, that creepy eye scares the sh-" Sirius flinched as he saw the glare directed at him by Lily. "Scares me. So much."

"Wonderful recovery Padfoot."

"Thank you Moony. I'll be going now." After Sirius left, there was an awkward silence.

"Er… I'll be going now. It's been a pleasure seeing you guys again…" Remus left quickly, clearly uncomfortable.

"Seriously, no jokes about it, Messrs. Moony and Padfoot need to shag."

"M'hm. We should set them on a date…"

"How? We're stuck in here. Also… Why didn't Peter come?"

"I don't know. Whenever we invite him over, he turns really white and says his mother is always sick, and then starts rubbing his arm after laughing nervously."

"You don't think…" Lily's voice trailed off.

"Nah, Peter's too cowardly. Right?"

"…I want to change secret keepers."

**

* * *

**

**Ooh, some interesting changes are coming upon this plotline, aren't they? Review!**

**Posted: 1/11/09  
**


	3. A Twisted Beginning

**I'm sorry. I wanted to update this yesterday, but I couldn't because I fell asleep before I finished typing it from my notebook, and I sorta forgot about it. Good news: I'm going to try to update at least every two weeks.  
**

**Warnings for this chapter** - Swearing, OCs (Original Characters), and OOCness (Out of Character-ness).

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns this story. I own all original characters that will pop up.  
**

**Main Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (Other pairings will be revealed later and be added up here)**

"Speaking normally."

"Quasi-immortals, deities, etc."

"S_pells, incantations, etc."_

**"Emphasis on a word or yelling."**

_

* * *

_

_There's worse things then dying… and let me tell you, they hurt like fuck._

_

* * *

_

Pain… Gods, deities, whatever the fuck was out there, the **PAIN**! It felt like his heart was being ripped out, and everything was being torn apart and being put back together, again, and again, and again, and he was rambling he was in so much pain-

"Damn it, not Harry!" A voice screamed, but it seemed fuzzy, sort of like a bad radio out of tune-

The pain stopped, and Harry knew no more.

**-x-X-x-**

"Wake up." A pause. "Fledgling. Scum. Brat. Thing that I will torture for the rest of its extremely long life. Damn it Harry James Potter, WAKE UP!" Harry's body was suddenly drenched with hot water.

"Gods, you bastard! What the fuck was that for?! There's a reason people use cold water to wake people up, it hurts less!" Harry yelled at the woman who woke him up. "Wait… what the fuck? Why the fuck am I not with… oh. It was a dream. Damn it, it was a fucking dream! Why didn't you kill me, and let me dream a little long-"

BAM!

"Son of a-"

BAM!

"…"

"You've calmed down. Good. Now eat."

A tray filled with food such as porridge and fruit was set in front of him. "Eat this. Your stomach will be queasy for the next few days, so this is all you should eat. You should be able to eat meats and other rich foods by tomorrow, but I wouldn't risk it."

"Who-"

"Eat, and perhaps questions may be answered. And don't worry, I don't take a habit of nursing back to health someone and then poisoning them. It's a waste of time."

Green eyes looked at the food suspiciously for a second, shrugged, and then dug in.

**-x-X-x**

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize my voice? I feel so unloved. Maybe I should return to speaking like this, so you do remember."

Harry winced and covered his ears. The voice that was definitely not made for human ears was tearing him apart again, and it felt like a living being in its own rights, and it was going to rip him apart, he was going to die, and he was scared-

"Stop thinking in human terms. You no longer have the same boundaries as a human, as you are no longer human."

And now he was controlling the pain and the fear, because it realized he was not human- or was that him who realized he was not human? And he was getting confused, and he was going in circles, and-

"Don't you have questions to ask, little hatchling?"

**-x-X-x-**

Harry stared at his hands, disbelievingly. They were normal size! He wasn't a freaking toddler anymore!

"You just realized? Hours after you ate, and used your hands? I have my work cut out for me…"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"My my. So defensive, little hatchling." Harry bristled at that.

"Stop calling me hatchling! I'm not a baby bird!"

"Should I call you fledgling then?" The woman grinned. "After all, you haven't even molted once. Hatchling fits you so much better then fledgling."

"Mo- Molting?! What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You know, molting your feathers, so you can grow new feathers, you know, all that fun stuff. It's almost like a period!"

"Oh gods…" He really didn't want to know about the period…

"I'm kidding hatchling, we don't molt. Well… we do, but that's only if we wanted to. But I don't know why you would want to, because waiting for almost all your feathers to grow back is a real pain in the ass."

"FEATHERS?!" At this point, Harry was panicking.

"Yes, feathers. This shall be your second lesson, I dislike repeating myself." The woman took out a dagger, which looked awfully sharp, and Harry truly did not like where it was pointing-

"Do not make me repeat myself. Do you have that lesson down?"

"Yes… um…" Harry looked terrified, as he mentally tried to figure out what to call the woman.

"Call me either Teacher, or one of my thousands of aliases."

"But… I don't know any of your aliases…" Harry said, looking at the woman (whom he was almost willing to bet was not exactly sane) strangely.

"Call me anything then. I'll have been called it at one time. Actually… Call me Ari."

"Ari?"

"It's one name I haven't used for a while," she said, her eyes sparkling. "And now… third lesson. Change."

"Change? And what was the first lesson?"

"The first lesson is to keep your head at all times," Ari said looking at him with a silly grin. "For instance, if I put my sword right here-" She put the dagger right to his throat- "Don't panic. If you panic, you might just slice your pretty little neck open. Think things through."

"How many lessons will I have?"

"More then you think. Lesson four; don't put your life in someone else's hands. If they're smart enough-" She put the wickedly sharp dagger just a little closer to his throat, and he could feel buckets of sweat starting to come off of him- "They'll take it away. Some lessons may take longer then others, and some will be extremely short. It all depends on your personality, and your physical, mental, and magical strength. For instance, if I was like you, and also a hatchling, I would be struggling to hold this dagger still and not stab you and just be done with you. Therefore, we are not all powerful. Well… You do tend to grow towards that when you get to be my age, but that is not the point. A greener then grass assassin might be able to take a hatchling like you out, the way you are. So hurry up and grow your wings, because I sure as hell am not going to help you when the time comes. Back to lesson three. We're going outside."

**-x-X-x-**

Harry closed his eyes, and breathed in. Gods… he hadn't been outside for what seemed like decades, and the air smelt so sweet, and so relaxing, and the sun was shining on his face, and it subtly warmed him…

"Stand behind that tree there. Stand in its shadow."

Harry almost glared at her, and decided against it. Ari was kind of scary, in the 'I know things you don't know and can blackmail you to death and then some,' sort of person.

"So now what?"

"Sit down, and close your eyes. Breathe in for seven seconds, then hold your breath for seven seconds, then breathe out for seven seconds. Clear your mind of all thoughts…"

"How am I supposed to do that if I'm counting the sec- OW! You just threw a shoe at me! A SHOE!"

"Lesson six, don't argue with me."

"What happened to lesson five?!"

"Meditation is lesson five, and is very closely related to lesson three," she replied calmly. "Now, just sit down. I'll count out loud for you, but I won't be here to always help you. So relax…"

Harry shut his eyes. He really didn't want the other shoe thrown at him… what was he, a dog?! It's not as if-

"AH!"

"I said **clear your mind**. Now… Breathe in…" Harry attempted to clear his mind whilst breathing like she told him, but it was slightly hard to when thoughts such as, 'This is really stupid,' kept crossing his mind, and she kept throwing rocks at him every time that happened, as if she knew what he was thinking…

**-x-X-x-**

"Now go take a shower. You smell like something that died."

"You threw me into something that smelled like it had been rotting for weeks. Maybe **that's** why."

"Hm… True. Next time I'll throw you into something that died less then an hour ago, it won't offend my senses as much. Now go take a shower!"

"I don't have any extra clothes!"

Ari gave him a strange look. "What do you think the wardrobe in the room that you woke up in was for?!"

"I don't know which room that is! This building has like… thousands of rooms!"

"There's only around 167 rooms," Ari said smiling at Harry. "Now, lesson nine."

Harry flinched. He had already learned that all the lessons either led to mental trauma or pain.

"Pay attention to your surroundings and memorize them, it may be the difference between getting some bruises or getting a shit load of your bones broken. Now, I'll take you back to your room. I expect you to be able to find your way back by yourself next time, got it?"

"Yes Ari," Harry said tiredly.

"There's a bathroom connected to your room, and there should be a towel in one of the cabinets. You'll find some shampoo, conditioner, and some body wash in there too. Go to sleep after you shower, you've got a lot of work cut out for you."

"Why are you going through all the trouble to do this?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you training me? Why don't you just let me die?"

"Because if you died, it would be even more troublesome then training you."

"Troublesome?"

"Shut up and go!"

Harry squeaked (in a manly way of course) and ran into the house.

"Good thing I put up some signs pointing towards his room up before he bolted…"

**Omake:**

Harry looked at the sign pointing to the left. "When the fuck did she put these up?!" He followed the sign anyway… And came up to a dead end with another sign. "**Wrong way, dumbass.**"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Harry backtracked, and looked at the previous sign. In extremely tiny writing, it read, "This is probably your second time reading this sign, isn't it? You're quite slow. Now go to the right, dumbass."

"**ARGH!**"

Harry had walked off to the right, and fell down a hole. There was another sign… "Idiot. To get out, write down on this sign what lessons one through four are."

"With WHAT?!"

A pen suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I'm going to die before I get to my room, won't I?" Harry groaned as he wrote down the lessons.

"AAH!"

A large assortment of bladed weapons had stuck out of one of the walls, and one of the glaives had a notice stuck through the sharp metal.

"I'm going to die… 'Climb up by using these weapons as footholds. This is lesson ten, survival.' How sadistic do you get?!" Harry screamed. Another notice popped up. "Yelling isn't going to help. Lesson eleven."

Poor Harry didn't get to his room for hours.

* * *

**I know you all hate seeing this... but please review. I update faster, I swear.  
**

**If you see any mistakes, or don't get something, please tell me. I typed this quickly.**

**Posted:** 1/23/09


	4. A Misfortunate Fortune

**I'm sorry for the longer then two week update promise thing. I'm very sickly, that's all my excuse is. I'm very, very sorry.**

**Warnings for this chapter** - Swearing, shounen-ai (male slash, male x male, etc.), OCs (Original Characters), and OOCness (Out of Character-ness).

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be, no matter how much I wish it was, because then I would be rich. And rich is very good.  
**

**Main Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (Other pairings will be revealed later and be added up here)**

"Speaking normally."

"Quasi-immortals, deities, etc."

"S_pells, incantations, etc."_

**"Emphasis on a word or yelling."**

* * *

"_I want to be a destroyer who saves…_" -Allen Walker, D. Gray Man

* * *

His memories… they were a blur. He knew they were there, he knew that he could reach them, and he knew he could remember them if he tried, but the thought of it… They made him want to hide under the covers, and pretend like it was just another nightmare. That he was just dreaming, and .

"Why?! Why didn't you destroy me with that god forsaken place?" He asked her when he still remembered some of those memories that left him covered in sweat, and screaming when he woke up. The memories of why he didn't believe that there was no greater being out there, no deity, no god. But why did he ask someone answered questions with questions and made him walk in circles just to learn his own name? He shouldn't have asked her, but it made so much sense at that time, but he couldn't quite remember why. Maybe it was because he was going insane, maybe because he couldn't stand it anymore. Maybe it was his undying sense of curiosity, or maybe… something deeper.

"First of all, you said I could have your life, right? Also, it's partly because I found you interesting, and partly because you had potential that you at that time could never imagine, could never grasp. And mostly, I didn't kill you because it was part of the inevitable." She smiled at him, and then grabbed his chin, and forced him to look her in the eyes. "If you're afraid of getting hurt, of feeling pain, becoming dependent on something with a shorter lifespan will only destroy you." She allowed him to turn his head away. "Are you afraid, hatchling? Of what you are, or perhaps of what you are becoming?"

She disturbed him at times like this. Perhaps it was the cold way she smiled, her tone of voice, or the way her silver eyes pierced him. He felt like a foolish sparrow that had accidentally flown by a hawk. The hawk could eat the sparrow at any time, and couldn't care less about it. She was a totally different level of existence, something that humans couldn't comprehend, and yet, for some reason, he was starting to understand something that he shouldn't understand…

"Careful Harry," Ari said smiling cordially as she stood up. "Many people have gone insane from over thinking things. Now where'd I put my cookies…¹"

"Can I ask a question?"

"Can you?" Ari replied casually as she picked up a bag filled with her aforementioned snacks.

"What are you? What am I?"

"I am me, and you are becoming yourself." And with those enigmatic words, Ari left the room.

**-x-X-x-**

"All right! We're going on a trip, little hatchling! I've packed your bags for you, so just grab this… thing, and we'll get going!" Ari exclaimed cheerfully as she waved around what looked like a silver card.

"…Thing."

"Yup!"

"I think I just died a little inside…"

"Really? That's interesting," Ari said in a extremely brusque way. "So, just grab on to the fucking silver card or I'll kill you in such a horrible way, that even the crows will be too scared to fucking eat you, got it?"

Harry quickly grabbed onto the silver card. What was she, bipolar?!

"ARGH!" Harry shrieked (in a completely manly way) as he fell haphazardly onto the ground. As he tried to get up, he noticed…

"This thing was a portkey? Why would she give me a…" Harry's voice trailed off as he looked around. There was a gate thing, and a piece of cloth flowing over it.²

"Yup!"

"AH!" Harry screamed in surprise as Ari suddenly appeared behind him. "Don't appear so suddenly!"

"Tch. Then don't be so conceited as to lower your defenses, I believe that was one of the lessons I've taught you already, isn't it? Anyway..." Ari dragged him to the veil, and Harry noticed something strange…

"Why is there a camera and a glass box with holes by the veil?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, or I'll make you regret them," Ari said whilst looking at the box. "There's the button!" Ari pressed a red button on the side of the box.

"State your rank, or your card color, and destination, and if you are using a card, Put your card(s) so the darker side is on the glass." Harry stared. There was a voice. Coming out of the box. Wait… Oh. It was a speaker. No wonder Ari told him it was a stupid question.

"Two silver cards, the bratling here to D-Fifty, and me, to the Residence."

"You're joking. That pathetic kid who could barely pass as preteen looks as if he wouldn't survive a second on D-Fifty, and I highly doubt either of you have a… silver… Well, shit." Ari had taken out a silver card as the girl had been talking. "Oh. Shoulda known, seeing some of those freaks that have silver cards… Which of you is going to the Residence and which to D-Fifty?"

"I'm going to the Residence, and the brat to D-Fifty. Drop him off at the hotspot, kay? And brat, you better be able to make it to the Residence within a week, or I'm leaving you here forever. And if you die, I swear, I'll kill you again."

"…Do I really look like a preteen?" Harry asked himself out loud as he was pushed through the veil. "I'm 17… sorta… I think I just confused myself."

**-x-X-x-**

Harry swore as he came upon **another** freaking… dinosaur thing. They kept swarming around him! Seriously, when would they learn that attacking him would not work? He had to thank Ari though. Without her fucking scary ass training, he might have died to these things, due to lack of endurance. Honestly though… He was THIS close to snapping and going on a rampage until he reached that silver eyed bitch. Never again would he believe-

Harry screamed in frustration as something… pink jumped onto his face, and then he lost it. Harry's world turned dark...

**Omake:**

Ari smirked as she felt the ground rumble. "Finally, thought he'd never be able to do it."

"You, shut up already and put down your fucking cards!" Yelled a silver haired boy with a grumpy look on his face.

"Fine, **Moyashi**³."

"DAMN IT, STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Your lover does it, so why can't I? Could it be... You don't love me any more? I'm offended!"

"Just lay down your fucking cards so I can win your fucking money, and rub it in your face. Four sevens, and a ten."

"I think I've won. Four aces, and a two."

"What?! I cheat, and I still lose?!"

"Cheat better then, moyashi. Eventually you'll beat me at cheating. Cough over the money now."

"But... I need food!"

"Pay for it then."

"But... I already spent all my money of paying off debts..."

"Then don't pay for Cross's debts, and just spend it on Kanda and yourself. Not that hard."

"But Cross doesn't DIE! Even if you kill him, he doesn't DIE! And he'll do something bad to me if I don't pay them!"

"And I care why? Hand over the money already, so I can get some food."

"Heartless..."

* * *

¹ - …Ari just strikes me as the sort of person to do that. No joke.

² - It's the Veil of Death. If any of you were curious. Harry obviously doesn't recognize it either… There's a reason for that, and it's not the memory loss he's having, which happens to be from trauma.

³ - Moyashi is Allen Walker from the manga D. Gray Man. It's an awesome manga. But the only reason he's in here is just entertainment... And plus, I'm too lazy to come up with more OC's. The lover referred to is Kanda, one of the smexiest bishies ever. I know it's actually Allen x Lenalee in real life, but I love Kanda x Allen... So let's just leave it.

* * *

**Gods, this was fucking harder to type then giving birth! Also, very few reviews plus the fact that this was hard to type equals no story. I'm being as serious as can be. So, if you like this story, review. Don't add a favorite story, REVIEW. Seriously. You can add a favorite story, but seriously, how hard is it to take some time out of your day to review?!**

**Er... I would appreciate it if you told if I had any mistakes. I have no beta. And I'm a phailure. (Phailure misspelled on purpose.)  
**

**Posted: **2/21/09


	5. Wasting Time

**I'm sorry. Shit, yeah I know it's late as hell, but... Yeah. Sorry. All I can say is, I'm so sick, I coughed up blood not too long ago. My throat hurts.**

**Warnings for this chapter** - Swearing, shounen-ai (male slash, male x male, etc.), OCs (Original Characters), and OOCness (Out of Character-ness).

**Disclaimer: I'm not rich enough to own this.  
**

**Main Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter (Other pairings will be revealed later and be added up here)**

"Speaking normally."

"Quasi-immortals, deities, etc."

"S_pells, incantations, etc."_

"Emphasis on a word or yelling."

* * *

_You found me here, waiting for your chance  
You would reach inside and take all of me  
You watch your lies smother me again  
But now you can't!_

**-Wasting Time, by Red (Lyrics, Band)**

* * *

"I hate you. I really do."

"M'hm."

"I hope you die a horrible death."

"I know you do."

"…I despise you. Utterly despise."

"Must you repeat yourself incessantly?"

"Yes. I need to tell you how much I hate you."

"Of course you do, my little Drakey-poo."

"You are a twisted person."

"Yes, I am. Your mate told me that too."

"Wait… Mate?! What are you talking about?!"

"Drake, didn't I tell you before?"

"Obviously not, otherwise I would know. What is this about a mate?! Please tell me you're talking about a friend sort of mate."

"A friend in bed!"

"…I really don't want to know, do I?"

"Yes, you do, otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Twat."

"Idiot."

"Git."

"Skeezer."

"…" Draco wondered what the fuck a skeezer was…

"You seriously ran out of insults?! After all this time I've been raising you?"

"You've been raising me for what, five or six years? You fucking take me from the Malfoy Manor when I was seventeen bloody fucking years old, and then I'm a bloody little sprog again, which I really did not like being, and **after that **you ABDUCT me, and now you tell me I've got a bloody fucking mate?! You should be bludgeoned to death with a birch cane!"

"Your adorable little British accent gets really thick and nasally when you yell, and it's only a bit hard to understand. Just so you know."

"I don't care! Just… DIE!"

"Haven't you realized after your first fifty or so assassination attempts that I don't die well? Where did I go wrong in raising you? Oh woe is me!"

"ARGH!" Draco stomped off in a random direction.

"Oh, what fun this is, messing with his mind… He gives much more enthusiastic responses then his mate. Usually, it's the other way around, and the submissive is more lovable like that, but hell, this is fun. It's a shame my lover doesn't take pleasure in this like I do; otherwise he'd be here helping me. I need a partner in crime damn it!"

"Talking to yourself is another sign of madness."

"Aiden! And when did I claim sanity in the first place? Our kind needs to be insane to survive in this mad, mad world."

"No, that's you who needs to be insane in this mad, mad world. Now what did you do to blondie?"

"I was doing some mindfuckery."

"Again? You know, half of your students end up mad at the end."

"And?"

"It makes it more fun of course. After all, what would we be if not insane?"

"Sane?"

"Shush."

**-x-X-x-**

"So where the bloody hell are we?"

"You'll see," Ari said enigmatically. "This brat goes to D-Fifty, like the other brat, and I go to the Residence. Drop this brat off say… twenty meters north of the hotspot."

"D-Fifty?! Residence?! Other brat?! Hotspot?!"

"Stop your damn bitching and go through the veil, before I kick your ass."

"Yessum. I'll go right away…"

* * *

**Shitty sorta ending to a shitty sorta chapter. Sorry. I hope you at least like the fact that Draco's finally here.**


End file.
